ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Each of the following perks costs a single character benefit point. These perks stand as static applications of benefits, and if lost (such as by leaving one's gang to die to save oneself, for example) are not refunded (because that's a jerk move). Person of Action *''Desperate Zeal'' - Through faith or determination, once per session, you can reroll a failed roll. *''Pinpoint Anatomy'' - Roll an additional 1D4 damage whenever you impale in melee combat. *''Assassin'' - Whenever you take a victim completely unaware, your first attack automatically impales. This can only be used within melee range. *''Liminal'' - You have been touched by death before. When reduced below 0 HP, you may make a 1/4 LUK roll to cling to life. *''Archer's Dilemma'' - Double the range of any projectile weapon you have handled and tested before. *''Political Executioner'' - If making a long-range shot against a target who is completely unaware of you, you automatically impale. *''Combat Improv'' - With melee weapons, if using a weapon that is not your highest melee skill, average both skills and roll versus the result. Malfunction on a roll of 99 or 00. *''Swift Recovery'' - Whenever you are treated for an injury, improve the die type for recovering HP. This may not seem like much, but life is pain. *''Emergency Extraction'' - If you are bodily carrying an ally, you are able to act unhindered. You are also able to move very quickly to cover injured allies. Background or Special Proficiency *''Combat Frame Training'' - You are trained in the operation and repair of powered combat armor. *''"I've got a Class 2 rating."'' - You are trained in the operation of powered heavy engineering and mining walkers. As a personal frame, you are able to move in them without rolling Operate Heavy Machine. *''Iceman'' - You have undergone rigorous, special training in maneuvering in high-velocity combat craft. *''Wide Load'' - You have undergone rigorous, special training in maneuvering in massive heavy-duty freight vessels. *''Drop Pilot'' - You've entered and exited atmosphere so many times in so many circumstances, it no longer bothers you. Come to think of it, neither does any sort of sudden shift in G-forces. *''Courier'' - Regardless of the nature of the data, you have made a career of being a messenger. You have bonuses to securing information of any sort and plotting routes between jump points. *''"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe."'' - Select a quality of your character's background. You resist 2 points of Sanity damage when facing sources of stress related to that. *''"Dear God, the things I've done..."'' - Select a stressor, such as a phobia. Encountering that stressor at all prompts a Sanity check and, if failed, damages Sanity significantly. Add 10% to rolls to resist all other forms of Sanity damage. *''Done ALL the Drugs'' - Yours is a lifetime of abuse. You can immediately identify virtually any recreational drug and have a far greater tolerance to their effects than most. Of course, this means stims and slap patches are less effective. *''Face of the Red God'' - You are one of Aldebaran II's Krmija, and the Red God knows not fear but emptiness. Fear effects may shake you, but you are never subject to a flight response. *''Riot Legionary'' - You are trained in the use of a personal shield and can fashion a temporary one with ease. Cell Adjustments *''So Green'' - You maybe work in Green or popped a lock there; regardless, without having earned it from the Warden, you have a residence in Green Village and everyone there thinks it's pretty natural. So far. *''It'll Be Behind The Salacious Poster'' - You have a secure stash in your cell that is reasonably safe from invasion. This may indicate a cell in Yellow, if you're well-behaved. *''Creature Comforts'' - You have invested a great deal in improving the conditions within your cell. Resting there is comfortable and relaxing, and you have hobby-related stuff there. Resting in your cell grants similar benefits to resting within the infirmary. This may indicate a cell in Yellow, if you're well-behaved. *''Panic Room'' - You have reinforced your cell versus intrusion and have stockpiled provisions. In the event that you need to, you and a few other inmates can hold out in your cell for weeks. Or longer, maybe. *''Insecure Lockup'' - You have a habit of bringing small bits and pieces from salvage jobs back to your cell, and have amassed quite a pile now. When it comes to jury-rigging items or looking for parts for repair, you can make a LUK roll to see if you've got what you need already. Skill Flexibility *''Skill Specialty'' - +15% to rolls with all skills fitting the specialty in question. A character may buy any number of specialties, but they must all differ. *''Restricted Knowledge'' - Character has knowledge of a skill normally restricted from use. Examples: Bioengineering, Matter Synthesis, AI Engineering, Fleet Command, Gate-Linking, Psychic Hole, Force, Wallcrawling. These skills are acquired at a base rating and must be raised via skill points, as normal. Please have a damn good excuse as to why a character might possess these, particularly if bought during play. *''What? No! No, Seriously, No'' - You're a champ when it comes to defusing hostilities. As long as you're not on a faction's shit list, you can add Fast Talk to Persuade to encourage a single noteworthy or a posse to back down peacefully once per session. *''Pep Talk'' - You are able to substitute half-% Fast Talk or Persuade in place of Psychoanalysis to grant allies a chance to recover some Sanity. You cannot use this perk if you have suffered sanity loss recently. *''Jury-Rigging'' - character has used materials around the prison and individual knowhow to construct a tool or device that is superior to others of its type. Character must have a sufficient sum of Electrical Repair or Mechanical Repair - or whatever other skill is relevant to the item's construction - to initially construct the item. **''Overtuning'' - character is able to significantly improve the qualities of the jury-rigged item. Devices may be overtuned repeatedly, applying different improvements each time. *''Blacker Than Pitch'' - REQ: Computers, 50% or more. You've opened a backdoor in the Commissary terminal and can requisition goods not normally available. This is a dangerous perk to have, as this is a very hotly desired privilege. Prison Life, Social or Personal *''Nothing To Do But Pump Iron'' - Irrelevant if you're full-conversion, but maintaining your bored fitness routine permits you to spend character benefits to 'bulk up' - 1 benny equals 1 STR, CON, and 5% of Force. Bear in mind, unless you're an augment or geno, characteristics are limited to 21, which is still a lot. *''Nothing To Do But Read'' - REQ: Library Use 50%+; You can train one skill per month, due to your voracious consumption of data. *''Nothing To Do But Work'' - You have worked for lack of anything better to do, providing you a glut of labor credit at the prison commissary. You can test Credit Rating more freely than most. **''Note: You can't have more than one 'Nothing To Do But...' perk at a time.'' *''Cohort'' - character gains a sidekick. A cohort is still a full character, so please bear that in mind. Characters may have only a single cohort. **''Improve Cohort'' - Cohorts are all basically human. Investing in improving a cohort during cohort creation can render them a different homotype, and after creation, results largely in augmentation or outfitting. Cohorts are also excellent backups in case the primary character goes. *''Allies'' - character is 'in with' a faction and may seek favors from that faction. Favors sought freely will not come without a price. **''Followers'' - character has enough clout to where they may request direct assistance from their faction, and is able to rouse a posse of several members. Improving Followers bumps up the size of the posse you can rouse - 3, 5, 8, 11, 16. ***''Leadership'' - character may declare a new gang. Provide stated ideals, goals, and desired territory, and be ready to defend yourself. You need eight or more followers or voluntary PCs to buy Leadership. *''Package. It's For You'' - You've got someone on the outside that cares. A lover, a parent, a particularly loyal partner in crime, doesn't matter - they do things for you, and it's nice, and it helps make all the bad shit feel better. *''Dread Aura'' - You did something on your first day that scares the shit out of people. While the prison does house cons from a variety of criminal backgrounds, most - even the ones who break legs and stab fools - are leery of crossing you... alone. *''Pigeon'' - Employees have cut a deal with you, rewarding information you provide on what's happening in the Yard with labor credit, or a spot in Green, or certain other privileges. **''On A High Stool'' - And nobody knows about it. *''Ain't So Bad'' - Through whatever history you possess, you're pretty used to live in a plain grey box and eating a thick paste. Or, perhaps, you're accustomed to living in far worse conditions and this is a step up Prison-Wise *''Sudden Drop'' - You're a fucking master of getting rid of shit you know you'll get beat for. *''Shiv-Wise'' - You know that look, the look that says "I'm going to knife this motherfucker right here" and you know to quietly slip away when it happens. *''Bolthole-Wise'' - You're a fucking master of diving under a table and disappearing into a vent nobody else seemed to know about. *''Dogpile-Wise'' - You may double your Dodge% to evade a collaborative grapple attempt. *''Comm Hook'' - You've tapped one of the prison's internal communication lines. Whether this is a line for The Toolmen, Prison Employees, or whomever - you are listening. *''Filth'' - You've got all the dirt on someone. Pick an NPC you'd like to blackmail. Note that this dirt is something that would get them in deep within the prison, and what you find out may be dangerous for you to know, too. *''Man Behind the Curtain'' - You've figured out the prison's observed areas and know where is blind; this is a slim region and changes frequently, so it takes some work to keep up with this. Regardless - you can do things without The Man knowing. *''Wards and Guards do ''This - Regardless of whether they're automata or live personnel, you have a knack for predicting the guards' patrols. *''It Was An Accident'' - You're very skilled at making convincing vignettes out of existing bodies. You need not be the killer, per se, but you can make it very hard to figure out there was a killer at all.. Category:Mechanics